


smoke by the rails

by aqakita



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Requests, i think, thats the closest i can think of to what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqakita/pseuds/aqakita
Summary: Brianna's having a rough day and Aquaria wants to make sure she's alright.





	smoke by the rails

Aquaria found herself growing more and more frustrated. Brianna was hard to understand, with the humour she carried and her tendency to self destruct, even if nothing that bad had happened to her. There was something off about her, something distinctly false that she couldn’t wrap her head around. When she spoke to others, she seemed more than willing to give advice, assurance, and a level of compliments that she couldn’t be explicitly held to. She constantly seemed like she was trying to come off kind and cover her tracks at the same time.

For that reason, Aquaria was starting to lose the thread of her character. It felt a little like one minute she would be encouraging and enthusiastic, or howling with laughter at her own joke, and the next she’d be down in the dumps. To her credit, she never made a big deal of each mood drop, and just stayed more to herself, and forced a reaction when someone addressed her. Maybe Aquaria was looking into it a little too much, or maybe she was just paying far too much attention to the older blonde. Sat in conversation with her, Asia, and Monique, she noticed that Brianna had appeared to have dropped out of the chat. Then, she dismissed herself for a cigarette, and the other two politely let her go.

She’d never found herself feeling worried for Brianna, because she always tended to bounce back. But watching her wander off, pawing at her pocket in a half daze for a box of cigarettes, made her feel a little concerned. After a moment, she dismissed herself, and followed after. On her way out to the door, she noticed a lighter on the ground, and picked it up. If it was Brianna’s, she’d bring it out to her, if she wasn’t already looking for it. By the time she’d made it close to the door, she’d come back in, slightly frazzled, holding an unlit cigarette between her fingers. Aquaria showed the lighter, and lead her back outside.

“Can I have it back?” Brianna tilted her head, reaching out toward her.  
“Can I do the thing?”  
“What thing?” The woman was slightly bewildered, but placed the cigarette between her lips, and tried to get the lighter back.  
“The lighting it for you thing.” Aquaria pressed, like it was obvious, and semi-threateningly sparked the lighter at her.  
“You’ve never done that before.”  
“I didn’t say I had, can I do it?”  
“Fine.” She shrugged, moving a little closer and letting her light it for her, before swiping the lighter back.

Resting against a rail, Brianna stared out onto road, sighing a little through the filter in her teeth. As soon as she stopped speaking, any energy she had was gone, and she almost didn’t want to speak again. However, Aquaria was stood surprisingly close to her, mirroring the position against the rail, looking between her and a car parked on the other side of the road. She was clearly thinking of something to say, as she’d opened her mouth twice like she was going to talk, then second guessed it and just looked away again. Eventually, she broke the silence, just as Brianna flicked the cigarette butt down onto the path.

“Are you okay? You seem sad.”  
“I’m fine.” She offered a smile, taking a step back with the intention of going inside.  
“I know we don’t always get along but… If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me.”  
“Thanks.” She shrugged a little, “I just feel a little low, but it’ll pass. Sometimes this happens.”  
Aquaria nodded, though she seemed a little apprehensive about her heading back inside, and even stepped in her way.  
“Can we stay out here for a little longer?”  
Pacing back, Brianna moved to sit by the rails, hanging her legs over the edge of the ramp. Her chin rested on the middle bar, though she had to stretch a little, and she glanced across to a sniggering Aquaria.  
“You’re too little for it.” She teased.

Something about this was quite nice, Brianna realised, shifting up a little closer to the younger blonde and sighing softly. The company was proving a good distraction to how she was feeling, and despite having come out here to be alone, she was a little relieved to have Aquaria with her. If she’d got her solitude, she’d only be out here, lost in her head and making herself feel worse. As she looked over to her, she noticed she’d moved a little closer, and had her chin against the cold metal bar.

“And people accuse me of copying you?”  
“And much like that, I do it better.” Moving back, she grinned, managing to provoke a smile in response, “It’s comfy if you can reach though.”  
“Rub it in, why don’t you?” She rolled her eyes, lightly shoving her arm, “Stupid Monique and her high rails she didn’t even install.”  
After a shared laugh, they fell into another silence, though Brianna seemed in a better mood, holding onto the rail and leaning back, staring up at the mass of clouds above them.

“You know, we should go back inside,” Aquaria mumbled, checking her phone, “Asia’s asking if we’ve gone home.”  
“Its not too late to tell her we have.”  
“Shut up Bri,” She rolled her eyes, pulling herself up on the bar and offering a hand to help the other stand. Brianna let the hold linger for a moment before letting go, and as they wandered toward the door, she looked over her shoulder toward her.  
“Thanks again, by the way. For coming out with me. And for saying you’d be there. I know I didn’t actually really talk about anything, but thank you.”  
“It’s fine,” She gently pat her back, pushing her a little toward the door, “But now, in, before they come tracking us down.”


End file.
